The Lingering Ghost
by 14Butterfingerz
Summary: Taken from the original storyline of Vampire Diaries, the Lingering Ghost uncovers the relationship between the three characters:Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert and Anna. The three are put in similar yet different scenarios to the original plot, which takes place after the resurrection of Jeremy. Jeremy is put in a difficult situation when he believes he has seen Anna. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jeremy opened the door and closed it behind him. Not knowing there was a ghostly presence in his room; he dropped his bag and slumped onto the bed. He stretched his arms out and rested them behind his head. Anna stepped out of the darkness of the corner and stood immediately in front of him. She smiled, observing every detail on Jeremy's sleeping face. She reached out. _Darn that piece of hair. _She thought. _Always in the way._ Hesitant to whether she should go any nearer, she lifted her fingers and brushed his hair from his face. _Jeremy. _Anna whispered.

As soon as his name touched Anna's lips, he jerked his eyes open.

"Anna?"

The window opened in a thud. The gush of wind bit onto Jeremy's skin. He shivered.

"Jeremy?"

There was a loud knock on the door and Jeremy sped to the door. He opened it ever so slightly, not knowing who was standing behind that door.

"Bonnie." His voiced cracked.

"Hey Jeremy," Bonnie smiled. "I was wondering if we can find the spell in these" She motioned and lifted a bundle of aged papers and books.

Sensing the tension in the room, Bonnie looked quizzically at Jeremy. He stared uninterested at the papers clutched in her hands.

"Jeremy?" She flinched, uncomfortably. "Are you alright?" Bonnie's face crumpled with worry and fear. Noticing how Bonnie's eyes ran past Jeremy, into his room, he snapped and turned to his room. _Nothing. _

"Um, sure, come in." He stuttered, unsure of what just happened. He finally gestured kindly to let her in.

Bonnie was perplexed by Jeremy's reaction when she knocked on the door. She thought she had heard a girl's voice before, but she shook the thought out of her head. Bonnie turned to Jeremy. He seemed to be occupied in thought, so Bonnie ruffled through her bag and brought up her family grimoire and spell book. She lifted the heavy pages and chanted ancient words as whispers. The pages in the grimoire lifted gracefully and danced back and forth. This caught Jeremy's eyes.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Jeremy's eyes sparkled with childish excitement.

Bonnie pointed her finger at herself. "A witch, remember?" She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna moved to Jeremy's window immediately. Jeremy heard her. She was sure of it. Or maybe she imagined his response. Thoughts flickered in her mind. Although, she realised, if Jeremy did hear her, that meant they had a moment's connection. Jeremy must have been thinking about Anna. Anna pushed the selfish thought out of her head. Sadness crossed her face. She always knew Jeremy was the _one. _No matter how cheesy it may have sounded, she felt herself be 'free' when she was around Jeremy. _You shouldn't eavesdrop, dear Anna._ She heard her mother's voice in her head. Anna found it extremely immature to debate with a ghostly imagination of Pearl. _Someday,_ she thought_, I will be re-united with you Mama_. But, now, Anna listened intently.

Anna picked up a female voice. She was confident it belongs to Bonnie. In fact, it would have made sense as Jeremy started spending more time with her. It was entirely a good friendship they share, but there were occasional hints of romance and lust. This caused Anna to stiffen and her muscles to tense. _I am not jealous_. She reminded herself.

"Is Elena home yet?" Bonnie asked.

"No. She said she'll be here in an hour." Jeremy moved from the bed and joined Bonnie, who seated comfortably on the floor. "Jenna and Alaric went out for dinner. I ordered some pizza for later." Jeremy exhaled.

Bonnie felt her cheeks blush. "Not one's home?" She wanted the feeling to go away. The feeling that made her want to be held in his embrace. But Bonnie knew better; Elena was her best friend. She couldn't do that to her.

"Is that a problem?" Jeremy looked up, noticing Bonnie's eyes dart from him back to the books. _Elena's best friend_. He recited to himself.

"No, no. It's just that I'm not _that _powerful to protect both of us." She smirked. She lied. She was powerful enough to protect both of them. But, if it comes to the worst, she would save Jeremy first.

"Ah, well, you don't have to worry about me Bonnie" Jeremy exclaimed, lifting his hand and rotating his thick ring in his fingers. "I've got this." He smiled.

The bell disrupted the gaze both were exchanging. Jeremy got up and went downstairs to open the door. Bonnie, shortly afterwards, followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Bonnie made her way down the stairs, she uncontrollably stared at Jeremy swapping money for the pizza. Again, she felt the same presence as she did in Jeremy's room. Jeremy turned and saw Bonnie frozen at the foot of the stairs. He looked once and put down the pizza box on the table and reverted towards Bonnie's gaze.

"Show yourself!" Bonnie's voice was stern and confident. Her pupils were dilated. Since Bonnie's discovery of being a witch, she had always experienced blackouts; which normally happened when she put too much strain on her powers. But it was different now. She didn't practise too much magic to weaken her today. Bonnie's lips started quivering and started chanting silently.

"Bonnie. Bonnie?" Jeremy's voice grew a little higher and shakier.

He took the palm of his hands and lifted her face to meet his. The warmth of hot blood surfacing his palms shook Bonnie out of the trance and back to reality.

Bonnie's mind and eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She felt herself become lighter and finally darkness.

Jeremy looked into Bonnie's dilated eyes. Bonnie's eyes blinked and she returned. He didn't let go of Bonnie. It felt nice. He snapped out of his thoughts as her body relaxed and dropped. Jeremy locked her body in his arms and slowly lifted her body. He took her and placed her gently on the sofa. Jeremy crouched down and brushed her hair off her face.

Anna knew it was out of pure jealousy. She didn't really mind Bonnie, but she was a distraction to Jeremy. Anna hated that. She wanted him to herself; no matter how selfish that act maybe. She loved Jeremy. The recent connection they encountered gave Anna confidence that Jeremy won't _have_ to lose her forever. Anna concentrated on Bonnie. Anna was no witch but she used un-dead state to teach Bonnie some sort of a lesson. All this time she could hear Pearl's voice clouding her decision. Anna made swift movements past Bonnie. Her transparent body swam through Bonnie's, causing the witch to flinch and freeze. Bonnie's pupils dilate and she looked as if she was in a trance. Anna continuously runs through Bonnie's frozen structure.

"Show yourself!" She demanded.

Anna keeps it at a steady pace, until Jeremy hears Bonnie. Jeremy walks swiftly to Bonnie's side and comforts her.

"Bonnie. Bonnie?" His face concerned and worried.

Seeing the concern rise in Jeremy's face, Anna slows down. She comes to a halt and is forced to stand between Bonnie and Jeremy. A ghost of a tear rolls down her cheeks. _He really cares about her_. Anna's mischievous smile turns down and within seconds she speeds to the door. She vanishes. Pearl's voice was building upon Anna's annoyance and anger flushes her pale face. Growing out of patience, she moves to the back door behind the Gilbert's residence.


End file.
